


如光影般

by boundless_sea



Category: MTDC, Methods: The Detective Competition, 探案法：侦探大赛
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundless_sea/pseuds/boundless_sea
Summary: 在第三大关，罗埃尔侦探必须独自打发一段时间。
Kudos: 4





	如光影般

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [As If Light Has Casted A Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697178) by [VitaAstora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaAstora/pseuds/VitaAstora)



> 背景设置于第三大关，是罗埃尔主视角的一段小小插曲
> 
> 不涉及主线关键剧情

我坐在卧铺上，手杖支在地上，握柄在我手中。

我知道身下的床单是白的——因为床单总是白的，因为床单散发着干净的亚麻气息而我倾向于认为这个味道等于白色，因为诺丝告诉我床单是白的。所以，床单是白的。但即便床单是白色的，游戏主持人更换床单的频率也实在是太高了一些。每天我从餐车回来，都能在隔间中闻到比之前更为浓郁的洗涤剂味道，以及被烘干的布料所具有的微热气息。在我看来，这不仅多此一举，而且很令人困惑。游戏主持人愿意每天一次，不厌其烦地为所有侦探换洗床单，却不愿意增设几个小小的淋浴间？虽然我不曾有任何可以参考的经验，但我依然觉得这场大赛有太多安排都过于随心所欲了。

列车正沿着轨道，行驶在阳光灿烂的沙漠上。我能听见车轮咬啮轨道的声音，永无止境的哐啷声。如果我够细心，我能听出每一颗道钉的位置。每当列车切换模式，那远远的、从列车头传来的、几乎被风声掩盖的金属摩擦声都会传进我的耳中，于是我总能提前扶住身侧的墙，然后听见周围传来物件滑落的声音，猝不及防的呼喊声，甚至跌倒在地的闷响声。稳稳站着的人，通常只有我。

在列车上，别人不愿意走动，是因为容易跌得东倒西歪。我不愿意走动，仅仅是因为我没有任何事情可做。不知游戏主持人是出于随心所欲，还是刻意而为之——休闲车厢里没有电视，没有象棋，有的只是隔着桌子相对的椅子，让侦探们能坐下来面面相觑，聊些无关痛痒的话题。照斯莱克斯的说法，第二、第三、第四梯队车厢的生活只会更加无聊。因为在那些车厢里，最为流行的读物就是餐车里那份单面印刷的菜单。如果你喜欢拿着菜单，跟人争论小鼠汉堡和斯莱克斯三明治的具体成分究竟是什么的话，那你说不定会在那里过得不错。

实话说，我并不清楚列车的菜单上具体写了哪些菜肴。一是因为游戏主持人死也不愿意在所有文字旁加一行盲文，二是因为诺丝总是过于热情地替我点好餐。每一次，她都会嘟嘟囔囔地说，自己下次一定会记得不要再给我点尼尔拉面，而每一个“下一次”，她都会继续将盛着拉面的碗推到我面前。她被酒精与糖分麻痹的脑子无法记住我说过的任何话，因此言语抗议是无用的，只有行动上的反抗才有可能奏效。

所以我才将自己反锁在了隔间里。五分钟前，诺丝心不在焉地来敲了敲门，没等我做出任何回应，车厢的一次颠簸就让她忘记了我的事，然后跌跌撞撞地走向了餐车。我静坐在卧铺上，身边放了一本《犯罪录像周刊》，等待着她从餐车回到自己的房间，让我能有独自行动的机会。我很耐心，因为在等待的时候，我总有自娱自乐的办法。

《犯罪录像周刊》，第一梯队的侦探总在抱怨这本杂志无聊透顶。据他们所说，里面的图片就像是用拍立得对着监控显示器拍摄出来的一样，模糊、失焦、形状扭曲。不过，在我看来，这是本很有意思的杂志。尽管这本杂志无比平整，上面印满了我无法知晓的图文，但阅读它依然是我最大的消遣。

我抚摸封面，能够隐约摸出几行凸起的文字，内容无外乎是杂志的名称，发行日期，以及当期看点。内页一共六十张，全部都是铜版纸印刷，其中广告页尤其光滑细腻。快速翻过前半部分——27页有一道最深的折痕，29页略浅一些，31页再浅一些。这是因为诺丝将高脚杯猛地放在桌上，玻璃杯座插进了纸张间，留下了无法抹平的折痕。人人都说将折角朝着反向折叠会使它平整，但我知道事实并非如此：折痕只会变得更宽，更毛糙，更显眼，哪怕我戴着手套都能摸出来。世间有太多不可逆转之事，折页便是其中一项。

再往后翻，我能闻到一股尤其浓郁的油墨味——我想这意味着第42与43页上印着深色的跨页广告画。继续往后，身为拉页的第57页便会滑落，如果我将杂志放在膝头，它甚至能垂到地板上。要将它叠回原样并不容易，但我最不缺乏的就是时间与耐心。

最后，我抚摸封底：有一张突起的小小标签贴在角落，上面非常用力地写了几个字。如果这些字是直接写在封底上的，我就可以摸着文字背面的突起，判断上面写了什么。但是现在多隔了一层标签，我就只能大致地猜测——以游戏主持人恶劣的幽默感来推断，标签上写的估计是个令人瞠目结舌的天文数字，将这本杂志的价格抬得比某座不知名海岛还要昂贵。

至此，这本杂志不能再为我带来任何消遣。或许我可以将它交给别的侦探，让他们去把它弄得书页翻卷、页角残缺，然后再来重新“阅读”它。但眼下的我独自一人，这样的想法并不现实。距离诺丝回来可能还有五分钟，十分钟，甚至半个小时。要度过这段时间，我只能靠自己的念头来娱乐自己。

于是，我调整了一下坐姿，将手杖横放在膝头。我闭上眼，在彻底的黑暗中调动我关于光影的一切记忆。

我看到——

红光，在光滑的玻璃之后，像眼睛一样注视着我。空洞、冰冷的男声说：“9000系列的运行记录无可挑剔。”两张密谋的嘴，被红光注视着，距离宇宙只有一步之遥。烟雾缭绕的房间，尖叫着的女人，戴着面具的男孩，轻快病态的雨中曲。贝多芬的交响曲与落下的泪，撑开的眼皮与圆睁的眼，整齐的西装与摔碎在地的摄像机。标本，旅馆，浴室与刀。柔软床铺上的人形凹陷，沉在偏远沼泽深处的老式轿车，甚至不愿意伤害一只苍蝇的……被海浪冲刷的悬崖，局促不安的新娘，阴魂不散的亡灵……重出水面的沉船，阴暗的海边小屋，她躺在长沙发椅上，一大盘掐灭的烟头放在她旁边。她看起来生病了，不舒服。突然，她——

我站了起来，将手杖攥在手中。我缓缓地向前走了几步，就仿佛在等着镜头追上我。我低语了几句，突然大笑了起来，然后我说：

“多有趣，真是有趣到极点，妙不可言。我将会是十全十美的良母，就像我是十全十美的贤妻一般。”

我转了个身，继续踱着步子：

“谁也不会了解事实真相。这将会使你的生活充满恐惧，迈克斯。”

我微笑起来：

“一旦你死了，这一切将全都归他——”

我没能念完自己的台词，因为我突然撞上了卧铺的边缘，猝不及防的碰撞让我失去了平衡，我跌倒在床上。原本在我眼前播放的画面中断了，只剩下彻彻底底的黑暗。干净的亚麻气息充斥了我的鼻腔，让我稍微回过神来。我花了几秒钟才意识到自己刚刚入了什么戏，又多花了几秒钟才意识到手杖被我压在了身下，隐约发出不堪重负的声响。我连忙从铺位上爬起身，理了理自己的裙摆和披肩，正了正帽子的位置。我克制住了清嗓子的欲望，因为我知道根本不会有人听到我在这里装模作样。

“唔，这可真奇怪……”我喃喃自语道，“但那确实是部好电影啦，之后我应该再去把它找来听一遍……或者找个有声书……”

我还没来得及理清自己的思路，门外就传来了由远及近的脚步声，以及接连不断的酒嗝。我屏住了呼吸，听着门外的诺丝停下了脚步，思索了一番自己是不是忘记了什么人什么事，然后晃晃悠悠地回了她自己的隔间。我听见隔壁传来落锁的声音，重物栽在床铺上的声音，甚至还有几不可闻的鼾声……

我松了口气。

我再次整理了一下自己的衣着，稍微捋了一下纠缠在一起的发丝，然后拄着手杖走出了门。我平稳地走在摇晃的列车过道上，半心半意地想着，自己应该去点什么东西吃。

也许，我之前闻到的那种酸甜派是个好选择。


End file.
